


Young God

by Delayneserenity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren - Freeform, NSFW, Professor Kylo Ren, heavy smut, im sorry, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayneserenity/pseuds/Delayneserenity
Summary: My take at a Professor Ren one shot I hope you enjoy 😉
Relationships: Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 15





	Young God

Today was the day you had the class you dreaded. Ancient Greece and Rome, you loved it but this class was just all around awful. 

The amount of times you had almost fallen asleep in class was terrible, the only thing that kept you awake was hot hot your professor was. 

The way he spoke made your skin crawl, he didn’t seem enthusiastic about the subject but he was just there to get paid. His voice drowned the whole room and no one wanted to pay attention. 

You rolled out of bed with a groan, dreading this stupid class. You quickly brushed your teeth and brushed your hair before grabbing your clothes. 

You grabbed a white tennis skirt with a black sweater and assembled your outfit. You threw on a pair of vans before heading out the door. 

Your apartment wasn’t too far from campus so you always walked to class. You popped your headphones and drowned out the world with your music. 

Before class you stopped into the Starbucks on campus and grabbed a coffee. You walked in and your friend Taylor was working the bar. “Hey Tay! How’s your morning so far?” You pulled up your app so you could pay. “Not too shabby, just living the dream at the bux” she typed your normal order Into the screen. 

You scanned your phone and walked over to the waiting area while she made your drink. You scrolled through Twitter while you waited to keep yourself busy. 

“Here you go!” She slid the drink across the bar. “Thanks Tay! See you later right?” You plopped your sunglasses onto the bridge of your nose. 

“Yeah 8 oclock right?” She looked at you for a moment. “Yeah you can come get ready at mine if you want!” You started walking away. 

“Yeah that works see you later!” You waved bye to her and took a sip of your coffee. You made your way over to the history building with only 15 minutes before class started. 

You walked into your room and sat down in your normal seat, third row from the top and directly in the middle. There were a few students scattered around the lecture hall. You continued to take sips of your coffee while you scrolled mindlessly through your phone. 

More students filed in and with one minute to spare professor Ren walked in. “Good morning students” you all sort of groaned good morning back. You watched as he walked to his desk in the front of the hall and set his stuff down on the desk. 

He was beautiful in many ways but the way he taught was just eh. His black locks were pushed back while his light blue dress shirt looked like it was holding on for dear life on his chest it suited him. 

You quickly pulled out your laptop to take notes on whatever he was teaching today. You watched as he brought up his PowerPoint and today’s subject was the goddess of love and beauty. 

Professor Ren started out with the introduction “class today we are going to learn about Venus the Roman goddess of love and beauty.” He was pacing by the whiteboard 

“This is the most famous picture of her. That when everyone sees it they know who she is.” It was a picture of her in a clam shell covering her breasts and vagina with her hair. You had seen this picture before in other lectures but they never went into detail. 

He started to go on and on about her causing you to zone out staring into the abyss. You weren't sure how long you had zoned out until professor Ren spoke up. “You black sweater third row.” your eyes growing wide because that was you. 

“Uh yes professor Ren.” you heard the glass snicker after you spoke up. “I asked why the month of April is significant to venus.” you could feel the entire classroom staring at you. 

“I uh am not sure professor.” you could feel all of the heat rising to your cheeks. “Since she couldn't answer it, ill tell you. The month of April is significant to Venus because april marks the start of spring and fertility. Remember she is the goddess of fertility and love, so April marks the beginning of that. All of Rome held festivals all month long to honor her.” you kept your eyes down because you were so embarrassed that you were caught not paying attention. 

You could feel your professors eyes on you heavily after that, you were never one to zone out that bad before. The chair in front of you was open so you decided to kick your feet up there to get comfortable if you were going to pay attention to the rest of the lecture. 

You listened as he went on and on about the different festivals that were held along with the temples that were built to admire her. You mindlessly doodled in the notebook you had next to your laptop while still halfway paying attention. You looked up to see Professor Ren standing at the bottom of the hall directly in front of you. He eyed you for a moment before his eyes flickered down a bit before he walked over to his desk. 

You watched as the presentation he was giving was finally over. “Thank you class, have a good weekend. I will see you next week.” you listened as the rest of the class packed up their things and you took your time with yours. You brought your feet down from the chair in front of you and closed your notebook shoving it in your bookbag. You closed your laptop and put it back in its sleeve before shoving it back into your bookbag. 

You looked up to see pretty much the whole class gone, only a few students lingered in the hall. You stood up and slung your backpack over your shoulders, before heading towards the door. “Miss [L/N] can you come down here please” you rolled your eyes. Great now you were going to get scolded for not paying attention. 

You made your way down to the front of the lecture hall while the last of the students filed out of the room. “Yes professor?” you leaned up against the table. He made his way closer to you, “I don't appreciate that tone of voice, young lady.” his eyes turned dark. 

“I uh didn't mean it i'm sorry.” you stumbled on your words. He walked away from you heading towards the doors. You heard a click sound, which made your heart sink into your stomach. 

He made his way back down towards you, “I also don't appreciate that you propped your feet up on my chairs, without wearing any panties under this skirt of yours.” his hand made its way to the seam of your skirt. You started to stumble backwards but his hand caught you under the chin pulling you closer to him. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way you dress to this class every day. Begging for my attention.” your face was turning red along with the heat between your thighs growing. 

“I don't know what youre talking about.” you stumbled on your words a bit. “Oh I think you do.” his body was now flush with yours causing your heart to beat out of your chest. His hand made its way to your thigh and then up and over to brush across your folds causing your whole body to shudder. “You haven't been touched like this in a long time huh.” his lips brushed your ear. 

“I want you to meet me in my office in an hour, you got that.” he took your face in his hands and you nodded. “Good girl, now go.” he ripped his hand from your face and walked over to his desk, grabbed his things and walked out. 

You were standing there trying to think of what the fuck just happened. You walked out of the room with shame written all over your face that you just got turned on by a professor and liked it. 

You quickly walked to the starbucks because you had to tell tay like now. So you speed walked over there because you only had so much time. You rushed in there and you saw Tay make eye contact with you and knew something was wrong. You watched as she said something to her boss and then walk out towards you. 

“Whats wrong?” she had her hands on your shoulder. “You will never believe what just happened.” your eyes wide with fear. 

“Professor Ren kept me after class and hit on me, he told me to meet him in his office in an hour.” you were out of breath from talking so fast. “Holy shit no way.” her eyes were wide too. “Well what the fuck are you doing here go.” she shook you. “Tay what this is a professor i cant?” 

“Yes the fuck you can, hes hot now go.” she pushed you away from her and she walked back behind the bar. 

You walked slowly to his office since there was time to kill but you were all so weary about this. He was super hot, had you been crushing on him since the beginning of the semester, absolutely. This all felt so wrong but yet again so right. 

You made your way to the history building and climbed up the flight of stairs to reach the floor his office was on. You walked down the hallways that seemed too quiet for your liking but you brushed it off. 

You came to the door marked with Professor Ren’s name on it and knocked. “Come in.” you slowly opened the door to see him sitting at his desk and his eyes peering up from his laptop. 

“Miss [L/N] i see you made it, please lock the door.” he took his glasses off and set them down while you locked the door. You turned around to see that he had stood up from behind his desk. 

“I want you to come here.” he motioned for you to move closer to him. You walked over to his desk and got close to him. “I want you to bend over this desk and i want you to do it now.” you gulped at his words but it just made the heat between your legs grow. “Yes sir.” you walked over to the desk and bent over it. 

“Mhm” he hummed in satisfaction that you did what he said. “Now were you a good girl before you came up here.” his hand caressing the back of your thighs. “Yes Professor I was.” his hand moving up to caress your ass. “Such a bad girl for not wearing any panties to class, just begging to be fucked.” his fingers brushed over your clit causing you to shift. 

“Mhm you needy little thing.” his fingers now brushing up and down your folds. “God you are soaking wet.” his free hand went under your sweater to take a handful of your breast. He took one of your nipples and twisted it causing you to let out a small moan. 

“Does that feel good” his lips brushing against your ear. His fingers made their way into your cunt, pumping in and out slowly. You bucked your hips a bit because you hadnt been touched this good in a long time. You could feel his erection against your leg, begging to be freed. 

You moved your hand to try and unzip his pants from behind you. “Tisk tisk so needy aren't you.” he landed a hard smack to your ass causing you to yelp. His fingers still pumping in and out of you. “Please Professor.” you were begging at this point because the last thing that had been inside you was your vibrator and that did not compare to a real cock. 

“Please what baby girl.” those words making you even more wet than you already were. “Please fuck me professor.” he ripped his finger out of you causing you to whimper. You listened as he unzipped his pants, you looked behind you so that you could catch a glimpse. He did not disappoint, you quickly turned your head back so that he would scold you but it was too late. 

“Did i say you could move?” he landed a hard smack on your ass. “No you didn't.” you bit back a moan. “What did you say?” he landed another smack this time a full moan left your lips. “No you didn't Professor.” you choked out between moans. 

“That's what i thought.” without warning he slammed himself into you causing you to let out a loud moan. “Oh fuck, this is better than i imagined.” his hands gripping your thighs. 

“Fuck” was all you could mutter out. You haven't been fucked like this in a couple months. “Ive been waiting for this for a while now.” his grip tightening on your hips. “Me too” was all you could say at this point. You had imagined him more than a few time fucking you over the desks. 

He was relentlessly pounding into you better than any other guy had ever done. He wrapped his hand in your hair pulling your head back causing you to moan more. 

“I want you to get on your knees now.” he pulled himself out of you causing you to whimper from how he filled you up. 

You obliged and got down on your knees. He wasted no time in face fucking you so hard you were gagging. The taste of yourself and the mix of his precum were salty but not terrible. You were bobbing your head up and down until he took control and bobbed your head for you. 

You slithered your hand down to try and rub circles on your clit but he noticed and pulled his cock out of your mouth. “Did i say you could touch yourself?” his voice was angry. “No, sit on your hands.” you pulled your hand under your ass and sat on them. 

He shoved his cock right back into your mouth knowing he was so close to release. He continued to face fuck you not caring that you were gagging or that there was spit dripped down the side of your face. 

You felt his cock start to twitch knowing he was super close to release. You bobbed more along with him, “Fuck” he muttered out before you felt his sticky substance shooting into the back of your throat. You swallowed every last drop besides the stuff he got on your face. 

He bent down and took his thumb and wiped it across your lower lip gather what was left of his seed. He motioned for you to open your mouth and you did, he plopped his thumb on your tongue before closing your lips to suck on it. “Fuck baby girl.” the name made you drip onto the floor. 

You needed a release and you needed it now. You propped yourself on your heel to get any friction you could. “No no baby girl.” he pulled you up from the ground. 

“This is just a taste of what you could get. Be a good girl for me next week and you'll get more where that came from.” he zipped up his pants and sat back down behind his desk. 

“You are dismissed” 

  
  



End file.
